When Jill Chased Jack
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: Caroline is sent back in time, Kol has a secret and Klaus has found his guardian angel. Time-Travel AU.
1. one

**a/n -** I'm going to try my hand at a time-travel au. I don't even know why just go with it.

* * *

**When Jill Chased Jack  
/ the end where I began**

* * *

The blonde struts in with her arms folded in front of her chest. The metaphorical wall around her heart. She can only hope it's not about to break. But she sees them— and it aches just like she knew it would. Stupid heart. Stupid humanity. Stupid cheating boyfriend.

"Oh, I apologise am I intruding?" They break away from each other. She knows the brunette with the permanent perfectly arched eyebrows is sizing her up. She looks at her, and sees Elena. She hates herself for letting it happen again.

"Caroline, it's not like that," he's shaking his head and looking at her like she's crazy for even thinking it. The woman on the side—_Hayley_—watches like nothing's wrong. Like her, no doubt perfectly manicured, talons weren't just clinging onto forbidden fruit. Is that a smile threatening to break out on her lips? _Bitch_.

"I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story," she admits. "So at least I can call you a liar, is that now?" You know what? Damn him. Damn him because she is still her— she is still the same strong willed, sharp tongued, confident person who learns to adapt and move on and if she has to go down with this ship then she will set fire to the sails and dance on the burning deck.

"I'll let you two talk," eyebrows says lazily. Oh, I'm sorry Miss I-don't-do-teen-drama is she boring you? How dare she.

"Thank you, how big of you," she tries to ignore the little piece of hurt that seeps into that sentence. Once alone, Tyler turns back to her and she meets his eyes.

"You have to understand—"

"No, you don't tell me what I _have_ to do," her eyes water slightly, remembering the days— or, well, day. "I went through _hell_ when I thought you died, I cried like an idiot and this _whole_ time you've been keeping a secret from me about falling for some werewolf in the Appellations?!" She wants to scream, break down in tears, but she'll be damned if she gives him the satisfaction. How much has she given up just for him? How many times has she been there for him? How many times has she pushed down all her emotional torment just to put him first? How much has she forgiven him for?

"I never fell for her," she scoffs at that. Does he think she's blind?

"Please," she shakes her head while walking a few steps.

"She saved my _life_! I almost died trying to break the sire bond," an unspoken 'for you'. Guilt tripping? Are we really going there? "Hayley was there for me, she helped me get through it," because _you_ wouldn't let her! _You_ said it was too dangerous. _You_ told her to stay behind. "But nothing else happened."

"Then why would Klaus think that?" she demands.

"Because I'd rather—" his posture suddenly straightens and his eyes search hers. She frowns. Why is he looking at her like _she's_ the guilty one? "Why do you care what Klaus thinks?" _Oh, my God_, she almost rolls her eyes.

"I shouldn't care when he thinks my boyfriend is cheating on me?" she scoffs and shakes her head. "Wow, Tyler."

"When _he_ thinks," Tyler's eyes narrow. "Why are so quick to believe _him_?"

"What the hell are you trying to say, Tyler?" she honestly has no idea what in the world is happening.

"Maybe it's not me that's been," he looks her from toe to head, "unfaithful." She gapes at him.

"Wha— How could you even— I don't—" she expects him to laugh. She wants him to. She wants this all to be just a big joke so that they can go back to sweet kisses and big smiles. "Tyler, how many times do I have to tell you that _nothing_ is going on between me and Klaus?"

"Until I believe it," he whispers and their eyes meet. How is this even happening right now?

"Tyler—"

"No," he states forcefully. "No. I am _sick_ of you lying to me, Care. What really happened when he was in my body?"

"What? Nothing!" she exclaims. "We already talked about this, it was _just_ a kiss." She lets out a shaky laugh, trying to soothe him because she does not like where this is going.

"Was it?" Tyler's eyes narrow accusingly and her lips from a thin line. "If I checked your room right now would I find that picture?"

"Really, Tyler? You're still worried about a drawing from, like, half a century ago? I can't believe this," she shakes her head and turns to leave but his angry glare is in front of her immediately.

"Would. I. Find. It?" he hisses and looks straight into her watery eyes.

"Tyler—" she starts but he grabs both her shoulders forcefully. She whimpers in shock.

"WOULD I?!" he screams.

"YES!" she yells and her eyes widen. Damn it, she hadn't meant to admit that. "Tyler, I—"

"Go," he releases her and walks over to the alcohol occupying the little coffee table beside the couch. His shoulders shake with rage as he pours himself a drink.

"Tyler," she sniffs. "Noth—"

"JUST GO, CAROLINE!" she winces and flashes out at an inhuman pace. Her feet take their own path and her back hits the hard bark of a tree as she bursts into tears in the forest.

"Time for your bippidy boppidy boo, Cinderella." Caroline looks up but is met with a blinding light. She suddenly feels the ground disappear. With a gasp of surprise, she grabs for something—_anything_—to stop herself from falling (because that's apparently happening now).

The brightness clears to trees and shrubs and she concludes that she's in a forest (which is, of course, a seriously genius discovery- seriously). Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she slowly rises to her feet. She scans the area with her (unnecessary- because _hello, vampire_) heavy breathing as background music.

"Are you an angel?" Caroline swings around to see a little boy in a green tunic gazing up at her. ..._what?_ She looks down at her own attire and raises her eyebrows. The long, white dress hugs her curves but also apparently materialised on her body when she wasn't looking (eh, weirder things have happened). She shrugs. She'll just have to go with it (let's see how long this lasts).

"Um, sure," the little boy's mouth hangs open and his eyes bulge. She holds back a smile.

"Are you _my_ angel?" he whispers, still looking at her like she's, well, an angel.

"Like your guardian angel?" the boy nods. "Why not?" she shrugs. The brown haired boy turns his back to her. She watches him curiously as he fixes his tunic and pulls at the knots in his — _really, really long_ — hair. Her lips twitch upwards as he takes a dramatically deep breath then turns to her with a casual facade. He holds put his miniature hand to her.

"I'm—

"NIKLAUS!" Oh God, he's not— no way— he can't be— but he _is_.

* * *

**a/n - **Let me know if I should even bother continuing this because it isn't exactly original but I've always liked the idea.


	2. two

**a/n - **If my parents ask, I wasn't ever here *fades away to black*. Also, hey guys. I know that the Vikings' main belief was in Norse Gods but they also believed in Hel which was a cold and dark underground. They did believe in Heaven but I'm not too sure on the details. I might make up some of my own but it's not like it's a big part of the story anyway.

* * *

He freezes and Caroline can't help but notice the tinge of fear in his eyes.

"Angel, please protect me." He whispers. "He frightens me." Caroline blinks at him. She has questions. Many questions.

"Uh, who is it?" Caroline calls out nervously. A man appears and freezes when he sees Caroline with Niklaus cowering next to her.

"I apologise, miss. I am Mikael, hersir of Potestas. I'll take that insolent _boy_ and make sure he is punished accordingly." The man attempts to grab Klaus. Caroline chokes. _Mikael_. Klaus' father-but-not-father Mikael. Well, she's screwed.

"Pun- oh, no! He was just helping me with, um, some stuff." She gives him her Miss Mystic Falls smile. "I'm sorry if I caused any...inconvenience."

He narrows his eyes suspiciously at her but nods. "Niklaus, scurry back to the village and I shall discuss this with you later." Something about the way he says that sentence makes Caroline think discuss means the farthest thing from sitting down and talking it out. "Miss, may I escort you—"

"Oh, no no no no. I'll just- I'll just, um, I'll be fine." She rubs the back of her neck. Klaus gives her the puppy eyes and she grits her teeth (damn that hypnotising shade of blue). "In fact, why doesn't Klau-Niklaus help me with my, uh, stuff and I'll make sure to get him back home in time for tea." Seeing Mikael's sour face Caroline thinks on her feet. "And, y'know, I have a _lot_ of hard work that needs to be done. Wouldn't that be good for Kla-Niklaus to do some really, really _hard_ work?" She smiles brightly when he nods his head. Klaus lets out a relieved sigh.

"Yes, I suppose a good days labour would do him well." Mikael glides away with nothing but a head nod in her direction. She hisses under her breath. What parent leaves their child with a stranger? Especially in these times. She could be a murderer for all he knows! Actually, technically she is.

Caroline glances to her right when she feels the small body slam into hers. Her lips twitch as she stares at the all mighty Original Hybrid, master of all, lord of the dead, completely unable to take a hint, mass murderer _hugging her_. It's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened. She is a dead, people-drinking, blonde cheerleader that somehow got sent back in time in what's probably a wedding dress. It's not so bad, really. Except maybe that she's lost in another era with little destined to be bloodthirsty originals running around and has no house, no handbag and no curling iron and also apparently is Klaus' new babysitter.

What is her life?

(Also, she blames Damon.)

.

.

.

.

"Are you able to fly? Do you have wings? How many angels exist? Do you really live in the sky? Are you—"

She's going to slam his head into the nearest tree.

"Elijah says god has a beard. Does he really?"

"Klaus." Caroline hisses. "_Please_ do yourself a favour and shut up before I make sure you meet god!" The threat however doesn't receive the desired effect.

Klaus gapes up at her in awe, eyes wide. "You would take me to heaven? Oh, I beg of you Angel. Take me with you!"

"I—I can't." She admits, frowning at the lost look on his face. "I'm sorry."

Klaus sniffs. "Is it because I am futile?"

"Oh, no, uh." Caroline sighs, watches Klaus try not to cry. "Who told you that?"

"Father." He whispers. "He hates me." Her heart contracts painfully.

"Maybe so." The kid looks up, surprised. "But you know who loves you? All the angels." His face brightens considerably. "And one day you will go to heaven and be with all the angels and be loved forever." Isn't she just the sappiest?

"For eternity?— Elijah says big words like eternity." Klaus smirks, looking proud of himself for remembering.

"Look how smart you are! You don't sound like someone who is futile at all." She smiles as she falls over a tree stump. To his credit Klaus doesn't laugh (much).

.

.

.

.

The cottage is small. Like, _tiny_. It's smaller than the shoe that that lady lived in. But to Klaus it is huge. It is home. It is _everything_. Caroline smiles as he tells her about Finn being caught sneaking out the window the night before last. She never really knew the raven haired original but wouldn't have tagged him as an adventurous one. She says this to Klaus (leaving out the creepy _I've seen your future_ bit).

Klaus gives her a look. "We're Mikaelsons." He says proudly. "Adventure is in our blood."

For once, Caroline hates being in the loop.

.

.

.

.

"Will you come visit me tomorrow?" He beams at her, his whisper echoes around the silent night.

"Go to bed, Klaus." She smiles despite herself.

He grins, preens like a peacock. She doesn't understand that it means so much to him to be called something nobody else is besides _boy_.

.

.

.

.

Caroline wonders where she'll sleep, then doesn't.

Doesn't because the scenery is changing and the white light blinds her eyes.

* * *

**a/n -** hersir: the rank of Hersir is held by those that have proven themselves capable of leading warriors in battle.

Potestas: strength through power or ruling.

basically, I'm going to explore the Viking ranks in the village of Potestas (which is what I just decided to name it) where the Mikaelsons and others live.


End file.
